My Love Story Part 1
by fma.aiko.17
Summary: Lives on humans and magical creatures shall be put to a test... Once this human and Siren fall inlove with each other, races on both kinds will be in peace. PLS. R&R!


**My Love Story……**

**Taken characters from "**_**The Spiderwick Chronicles**_**"**

_Another version of "The Spiderwick Chronicles"_

**Characters:**

Freddie Highmore (Simon Grace & Jared Grace)

Jasmine Mary Rose (Mary Anne Parker) – **NEW CHARACTER**

Zac Tyler Eisen (Tony Parker) – **NEW CHARACTER**

Sarah Bolger (Mallory Grace)

Thimbletack

Mary-Louise Parker ( The mom of the Grace siblings)

**Story:**

It's the first day of school. Mary Anne Parker was new to the class and the school so she doesn't know anyone yet. In class A, she met a nice, good-looking, cute guy named Simon Grace.

"Okay class. This is Ms. Marry Anne Parker. She's new to the school" the teacher said.

"Now class, get your History books. Open it on page 10." He added.

Simon talked to Mary:

"Hi! I'm Simon Grace."

Then Mary answered in a nice voice:

"I'm Mary Anne Parker. Nice to meet you!" then they shook hands.

Not too long, recess time came. Simon asked Jared and Mary to take recess together. She answered "Yes" properly.

He then asks her:

"Do you have any relatives or friends here?"

Mary answered:

"Not really. I don't know anyone here since I'm still new in this school."

Then, Simon asks her:

"Well since you don't know anyone here, how about making me and Jared your friends?"

Mary answered with a giggle:

"Sure! I'd be very happy to be your friend."

*_Not too long,school time was over. Simon called Mary to go on a study date._

"Hey....do you...wanna go and study with me?"Simon asked Mary.

"Sure! I'd love to go study with you. But a slight problem....where are we going to study?"She asked.

"Can we study at your house?" Simon asked with shameness.

"Sure! Me and my friends always study there!" Mary said with great excitement.

Meanwhile, while they were traveling to Mary's House, Simon noticed something on Mary's wrist.

"Hey. What's that on your wrist?"He asked confusingly.

"Oh this? It's a birthmark. Pretty weird with it's shape huh? I think it looks like a circle with a star in it. It's only half."She said

What Simon didn't know is she was the legendary _**Siren**_. A _**Siren **_is a magical creature that can change into different bodies and has powerful powers. Mary really wanted to tell him but she was afraid that she would not understand wha type of creature she is. And what Mary didn't know is that Mulgarath was still finding a way to get the field guide.

"Okay we're here!" Mary said.

"Wow! Nice place you got there. It must be really nice to live in a place like this huh?" He asked.

"Nope. Not really. You see, a lonely girl in a place like this makes me feel that I'm the only human living on earth. I don't have someone to talk with, nor to laugh with. my parents always work so hard so they can give us money for school and my brother, Tony, is always playing with his new friends and me, lonely me, always imagining that I have someone to talk and laugh with."

Mary is just lonely being with nobody. She was used to being with so many friends around her. She was always cheerful, smart, pretty, beautifal, and kind that she always has been. But as time passes by, all of her friends are gine because they were all transferring to other schools.

"So you mean you're not enjoying here?" He asked

"Nope. Not at all."She asked with a sigh.

After they've done their talk, they finally went inside the house to study. Mary introduced Simon to her family and her family accepted him full-heartedly.

"Mom, is it okay if we study here?" She asked her mom.

"Oh no darling. Not at all." Her mom replied.

When they finally got inside Mary's room, the first thing that they would study was History. Mary loved history a lot!

"So, how's your project coming?" Mary asked.

"It's pretty okay." Simon said.

That was when Mary realized that he has a crush on Simon. Mary didn't knew about simon that they had the same feelings for each other. In fact, they really were made for each other. The birthmark that Mary has, Simon had it too. The other half of the birthmark was in Simon's wrist. They were aged 15 and loved studying a lot.

"Hey Mary.....I have something to tell you..." Simon said shyly.

"Yeah? What is it?" Mary asked.

But before can Simon say what he hsa to say, her mom knocked on the door.

"Hey guys, the money is at the kitchen table, if ever you get hungry, just buy a pizza. Tony, your father, and me are going to your brother's friend. He's now 10." Her mother said

."Okay mom."Mary replied.

"Oh yeah Simon. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"She asked

"Oh nothing. Forget what I said" Simon replied.

*Get ready for the 2nd part! Do me all a favor and comment to this story? I really need your opinion. TNX!!!!*


End file.
